Dear Eleven Year Old Me
by Matchboxes
Summary: Based off of cole-lit's "DEYO" sorry but it's a long title . The Characters of CG give advice to their eleven year old selves, along with some other letters from other characters. *********UP FOR ADOPTION!****************
1. Schneizel el Britannia

**Hey-o everybody! Sorry about this all! So last time, my story got deleted cuz as it turns out, every story needs to have more than once sentence. So I have decided to do a thing where they write a letter to their younger self along with having someone else (or more) write a one sentence letter to them. **

**Tell me how you like it!**

**Ja!**

**Ps: this picture is called **_Code Geass Hero _**by** _crossingxboundaries___**one** deviantART. **You rock!**

XXX

Dear eleven year old me,

Try to let Lelouch win at chess every once and a while.

Sincerely,

Schneizel el Britannia

XXX

Dear Schneizel,

Who knew you would be following under my orders.

Sincerely,

Zero

XXX

Dear Schneizel,

Thank you for your reaction for when the Massacre Princess was killing us. It makes it look like you really care.

Sincerely,

The Japanese/Elevens (we prefer the first one though!)


	2. Cornelia li Britannia

Dear eleven year old me,

Everything we run away from, has the power over us; everything we go through, we conquer.

Sincerely,

Cornelia li Britannia

XXX

Dear Cornelia,

Don't worry about me anymore. I'm safe in heaven. Clovis is looking after me.

Sincerely,

Euphie

XXX

Dear Cornelia,

You look a lot prettier with your hair down. But that's just my opinion.

Sincerely,

Someday's Future Dreamer

XXX

Dear Cornelia,

I would give up my life for you a thousand times over if it means that you will be safe.

Sincerely,

Gilbert G.


	3. Gilbert GP Guilford

Dear eleven year old me,

I may be a knight in shining armor but on the inside, I'll always be her idiot in tin foil.

Sincerely,

Gilbert G.P. Guilford

XXX

Dear Gilbert,

The last thing I want to see is you dying because of me.

Sincerely,

Cornelia li Britannia


	4. Mrs Kouzuki

Dear eleven year old me,

We (as mothers) try everything to protect our children. And when we fail, we are sometimes are forced to look back on happier times.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Kozuki

XXX

Dear Mom,

Thanks for trying.

Sincerely,

Kallen KOUZUKI

* * *

**Happy belated Mother's Day to everyone!**


	5. Lelouch vi Britannia

Dear eleven year old me,

You may think that you were telling this story from the very beginning, but that doesn't quite mean you'll be there at the end.

Sincerely,

Lelouch vi Britannia

XXX

Dear Lelouch,

Thank you for buying me all the pizzas. It was very… thoughtful of you.

Sincerely,

CC

XXX

Dear Lelouch,

You were always the man (or boy) with the plan.

Sincerely,

Suzaku Kururugi/Knight of Zero/Zero

XXX

Dear Lelouch,

I have a feeling that we were cut from the same cloth.

Sincerely,

Light Yagami

XXX

**For the love and god the frickin' holy chalice! Will someone just review? Look, I'm not trying to be pushy and I am thankful for the story fave's and alerts, but reviews make my world go round! I had a couple hundred people read this story and NO ONE reviewed. And that can make some authors pretty pissed off. So please, REVIEW!**


	6. CC

Dear eleven (hundred) year old me,

Living for eternity isn't so bad when you find someone to spend it with.

Sincerely,

C.C.

XXX

Dear CC,

Sorry for stuffing you into that container. That must have been very uncomfortable.

Sincerely,

Clovis la Britannia

XXX

Dear CC,

I'm waiting for you in C's World.

Love,

Mao

XXX

Dear CC,

How do you eat all that pizza but you don't even gain a pound?

Sincerely,

Lelouch


	7. Nunnally vi Britannia

Dear eleven year old me,

Don't put wishes on paper cranes. They're not going to come true.

Sincerely,

Empress Nunnally vi Britannia

XXX

Dear Nunnally,

You know that I love you, right?

Love,

Lelouch

XXX

Dear Nunnally,

Even though I am your mother, I cannot say I feel sorry for all that has happened to you and Lelouch. Forgive me for that.

Sincerely,

Marianne vi Britannia

XXX

**Yea Marianne is a two faced bitch. I haven't watched Code Geass in such a long time! Guess I should start now. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	8. Tamaki

Dear eleven year old me,

You're only young once but you can be immature forever.

Sincerely,

Tamaki

XXX

**Sorry, that's it! Going to survivor camp today! I have my bear repellant and my anti-bear circle (if you don't get that, refer to **_**The Camping Episode **_**on Spongebob Squarepants)!**

Ja!


	9. Charles zi Britannia

Dear eleven year old me,

You can't hide behind him for forever.

Sincerely,

Emperor Charles zi Britannia

XXX

Dear Charles,

Some father you are.

Sincerely,

_Emperor _Lelouch vi Britannia

XXX

Dear Charles,

YOU SUCK!

Sincerely,

Everyone

XXX

Dear Charles,

The things we do for love… and/or power.

Sincerely,

Marianne vi Britannia

XXX

**Sorry about the really long update! I've been writing multiple stories at once. o.o Do not do that. **


End file.
